


Treat

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Soft & Sweet, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Somedays soft and sweet is what he needs.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Treat

»Peter?«

Stiles' voice sounded breathless. When he had stepped into the loft he had found Peter kneeling in front of the window in the light of the setting sun.

The wolf had been naked — not unusual — but around his throat was a soft leather collar. 

Stiles smiled. It seemed he was in for a treat tonight.

He walked towards his lover after closing and locking the door. He stripped out of his jacket. His shoes and socks followed before he padded over to Peter who still hadn't moved.

»Hey sweet wolf … talk to me. Tell me what you need,« Stiles softly ordered while his hand grabbed Peter by the chin and tipped the man's head back. 

Peter's eyes were glowing bright blue and he nuzzled into Stiles' hand. But no words came forward.

Stiles smiled softly. So his lover was non-verbal tonight. 

Non-verbal meant he would take his lover to bed, snuggle and make sweet sweet love to him.

He gently took Peter's hand and led him towards the staircase that led up to the bedroom. 

»Help me out of my clothes,« Stiles ordered softly.

Peter let go of his hand and started to gently pull off his clothes one piece at a time. The plaid shirt went first, shortly followed by the graphic t-shirt. 

Peter's hands gently mapped out the strong muscles, traced the runes and tribals tattooed on the soft mole-dotted skin, before he traced along the waistband of the skinny jeans Stiles' wore. 

He popped the button open and smiled when he saw that Stiles wore no underwear. Kneeling down he took the skinny jeans with him and tapped first Stiles' right then left ankle so he could pull it off. He put it to the other items of clothing and stayed kneeling demurely on the floor. 

Stiles smiled softly and caressed Peter's cheek.

»Come on, snugglewolf,« he said and helped Peter to his feet. He led him towards the bed and they both laid down. 

Stiles hands gentle ran over the warm skin.

For a long time they lay snuggling on the bed, Stiles petting Peter and kissing him.

He waited until Peter was practically boneless before he started to tease all his erotic hot spots.

Stiles gently teased his nipples until they were hardened peaks. Afterward, his kisses trailed down his rips and he kissed his tummy. 

Peter moaned softly. It was the first sound he made since Stiles had come home. 

His fingertips traced the insides of Peter's thighs towards his hardened length. Stiles' lips followed suit and after a soft-looking smile towards Peter, he started to lick and nuzzle him. His hand grabbed the lube from the nightstand and he wet his fingers.

Peter spread his legs, his head tipped back for Stiles. Eyes closed. A picture of bliss.

Stiles gently rubbed at the hidden entrance of furled flesh and after a few seconds it gave in. Stiles slipped two fingers in and gently pumped them in and out, scissoring his fingers. After some time he added a third finger. 

When he was sure Peter was relaxed enough he gently removed his fingers and Peter whined at the loss.

Stiles smiled and kissed him gently while nudging the head of his cock against Peter's hole. 

Peter lifted his hips and Stiles slipped in slowly. He let gravity do its job and when he was settled deep, he waited for Peter's clenching hole to relax. All the while he peppered Peter's face and neck with soft kisses making the man smile.

When he felt Peter relaxing, he started to move slowly. 

Stiles kept his movements slow, teasing both himself and Peter. Their moans mingled and Stiles kept them both on edge for what felt like hours.

Only when Peter finally did something other than whine and moan, Stiles gave in and fucked him as he deserved it.

»Stiles, please« The softly moaned words were all it took to get Stiles moving.

Sweaty skin slid against sweaty skin, Stiles hips smacked against Peter's bottom and after being edged for so long it didn't take many thrusts for both of them to lose it.

Both groaned in pleasure. Red eyes flashed in the serene twilight of the bedroom and wet heat filled Peter and wet their stomachs.

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles and he nuzzled his throat.

»Thank you,« he whispered.

Stiles smiled softly.

»Anytime, soft wolf,« he answered and snuggled up against Peter.

Neither of them moved regardless of the cum caking their bodies. They just wanted to cuddle. Cleanup would come later.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my very own 365 days project where I want to try and write a drabble/short story every day. Wish me luck ^.^  
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes) and cheer me on.


End file.
